A Little Blue
by Shawnemelissa
Summary: Some moments in the lives of a certain woman and a certain god. Very short.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a little story that popped into my head and I had to get it out. Actually, it's only a few moments of their lives. Writing a whole story with plot and everything is very hard for me. Sorry.**

**There are three very short and sappy chapters and I'm afraid that everyone is OOC, but I just felt like it. Don't hang me, just move on, if you don't like it. Reviews are a surprise, but a nice one. I hope. **

**All the weird choices of words are mine. The characters aren't, sadly.  
><strong>

_**Shawnie**_

* * *

><p>He was a lean man, but much heavier than average human. So she felt pain as his hips moved against hers. But it was good pain, leading to sensations so intense she feared she might die out of sheer pleasure.<p>

Their first night together as husband and wife, god and woman, was full of need and lust and love. Hunger to touch every inch of the other. Magic without magic.

The next morning she stood under the cooling stream of water and studied her naked body. Light purple bruises decorated her arms and inner thighs and hips up to her navel. _Now there's a Twilight moment_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," she heard a soft voice behind her saying.

She turned, startled, and saw him standing there, shirtless, clad only in his dark green pants. His face was sad, guilt-ridden. _Another Twilight moment._

"There's no need to be sorry," she said and winced. She _was_ sore in certain places.

He came closer, still looking guilty. "I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

She pulled him under the shower and kissed him softly. "Believe me, it looks worse than it is," she said. "And it was pain for pleasure." Her eyes danced with a spark of returning lust as she turned off the shower and began placing soft kisses along his jaw and neck.

He breathed in sharply. "You make me lose my mind, you know?" His hands trailed her wet back down to her curved behind.

"I know," she said, nibbling the skin of his chest. "Now, take me back to bed."

He looked at her, momentarily astonished. "But what if I hurt you again?"

"You won't," she said and smiled, her eyes dark with desire. "You heal me."

A mischievous smile spread on his face and he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

_And so it all began..._


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy sat at the dining table next to fiesting goddess and gods, Frigga, Odin, Thor and Loki. And Jane, whose days as a goddess were about to begin, as soon as the right magic for her abilities was chosen. Darcy took a sip of water into her mouth and swallowed. That was the only thing she could consume. Everything else came right back up. She placed the glass back onto the table and sighed. She was so tired.

Loki looked at her from the other end of the table, a deep worry shadowing his features. He had no idea what made her feel that way.

"Does she know?" Frigga asked, placing her hand softly on Loki's arm.

"Know what?" Loki asked, bewildered.

"That she's having a baby," Frigga stated, a light smile playing in the corner of her mouth.

Loki's eyes grew wide. "What?" he exclaimed, his skin turning paler than ever. Odin, Thor and Jane turned to look at him.

Frigga glanced at him incredulously. "Surely you have seen the signs in her? Tiredness, nausea, tearfulness?"

"Mother, I have very little knowledge of human symptoms of pregnancy. All my children were born out of magic," Loki said, his eyes fixed on Darcy. His mind was suddenly flooded with images of monster babies with blue skin and icicles as arms and legs.

Darcy lifted her head and saw everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked, her mind coming slowly back to the reality from the haze the murmur of others had lulled her. She looked at Loki's terrified face and wondered what was going on.

"Darcy, dear," Frigga said, smiling. "You're going to be a mother."

Reality hit Darcy harder than she thought. She fainted.

_And so the future was coming..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Father, I cannot endure this," Loki said, his eyes downcasted, glinting with tears he fought so hard to restrain.

Odin put his hand comfortingly on his arm. "My son, you have to be strong for her. She will survive, they both will. Frigga has seen it, and she has never been wrong." He grabbed Loki by his shoulders and turned him to face him directly. His grip was firm but gentle. "Go to her. She needs you."

Loki nodded silently, took a deep breath and sighed. "Thank you, father. I hope you forgive me my moment of weakness."

Odin smiled reassuringly. "Son, it is no weakness to worry about the ones we love."

* * *

><p>Loki stood outside the healing room, hesitating. He heard Darcy's screams through the door. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before opening the door.<p>

Sif greeted him staring at him angrily, eyes hard as steel. "Finally!" she said. "She's been asking for you for hours!"

Darcy was lying on one of the beds panting heavily. Frigga cooled her sweaty forehead with dampened cloth. Darcy groaned as another contraction hit her. Her wailing grew in volume.

Frigga motioned Loki to come closer to bed. "Hold her hand," she said, smiling briefly at him. "She needs to know you're here."

Loki obeyed. He took Darcy's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "Darcy, my love," he said softly.

Darcy opened her eyes and looked at him. She tried to smile, but another contraction hit her and she closed her eyes again. "I can't do this," she said, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Nonsense," Frigga said, brushing Darcy's swollen belly gently. "You're doing fine. It's almost time."

"Time for what?" Loki asked, his eyes again filled with worry.

"Time to bring this child into the world," Frigga said and patted his arm, smiling.

* * *

><p>A sharp pain in his hand snapped Loki out of his thoughts. Darcy's nails had pierced the skin of his palm. She squeezed his hand fiercely and a long groan escaped her lips. And then a cry. Baby's cry.<p>

Darcy fell back against the pillows. "Is the baby alright?" she asked warily.

"Yes, he's fine," Frigga said, a smile coming through in her voice. "Just a little blue."

Loki gasped loudly. He knew it! It was a freak. He didn't dare to open his eyes.

Frigga lifted the crying baby on Darcy's chest. He calmed down instantly. Darcy brushed his downy dark hair soothingly. "Hi sweetie," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "Welcome, my little one."

Frigga put her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Loki, look at your son," she said softly.

Slowly, hesitantly, Loki opened his eyes. What he saw was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen: the woman he loved more than life itself, holding a perfectly normal looking child. His child.

Loki glanced at Frigga and saw her smiling widely. "The colour faded to normal as soon as his skin touched hers. Just like yours did, when Odin held you."

"Do you want to hold him?" Darcy asked, looking straight at Loki.

Fear flashed on his face again. "What if - " he began, but Frigga had already picked up the baby and placed him on his hands. Loki expected him to turn blue again, but no, his skin remained pink.

The child stared at his father intently, his eyes dark blue and vivid. Loki's face melted into a huge smile. "My son," he whispered softly. "Welcome to the world."


End file.
